Just be Friends?
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: La luna será testigo de los pensamientos de dos paises que aunque están enamorados, deben fingir que no son nada. Mal sumary


Soldado. Hola aquí os dejo un fic de mi señora que en stos momentos está en su cuarto tratando de dormir un poco, anoche no pudo por los nervios de la universidad. (saca un papelito) a ver según esto, este fic está basado en la canción "Just be Friends" de Megurine Luka de Vocaloid.

Basad en el final de la Guerra Civil Española, y para variar es un RusiEspa (de fondo. Larga vida al RusiEspa).

Disfrutenlo.

Dedicado a Sam y ariadonechan

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía sobre las destruidas calles del centro de Madrid, el sonido de los aviones que sobrevolaban la ciudad era la tetrica melodía que acompañaba a un joven fatigado que vestía un abrigo negro con capucha que impedía verle bien el rostro.<p>

El joven corría, tenía que llega, tenía que despedirse de la única persona que le había ayudado.

-Rusia, no te vallas sin que pueda agradecerte-dijo mentalmente antes de correr todo lo que podía.

Mientras, en el aeródromo varios aviones con tropas rusas se preparaban para partir, al frente de estos se encontraba un joven de cabellos beige y ojos violeta, su bufanda rosada ondeaba al viento que se colaba por la puerta del angar.

-Señor Rusia, estamos listos-avisó uno de los pilotos- Cuando quiera nos vamos

-Da-afirmó, echó una última mirada a la calle lluviosa, la persona que esperaba no iría, había sido un idiota al pensar que iría con lo enfermo que estaba- nos vamos Vladimir

-Da.-afirmó el joven piloto.

¡Iván!-gritó alguien a su espalda haciéndole darse la vuelta,-¡Iván!- el eslavo lo reconoció, la capucha se le había caído y los cabellos chocolate estaban empapados, su tez canela estaba algo sonrosada producto de la continua fiebre y sus ojos verdes habían perdido casi todo el brillo-¡Iván!-volvió a llamarle la nación de España agitando el brazo.

-¡Antonio!-gritó al ver como el hispano resvalaba y caía en un charco empapandose, corrió hacia él, sin importarle lo más mínimo empaparse o llenar de barro su preciada bufanda- ¿estás bien?-se agachó para ayudarle a levantar, la respuesta que recibió fue un sorpresivo abrazo hispano.

-Gracias- murmuró el hispano mientras era alzado en el abrazo- muchas gracias Iván

-No fue nada Antonio-respondió el ruso correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te amo-confeso el hispano como si fuese un secreto, mirándole a los ojos-t amo Iv…-no pudo continuar por que el ruso le estaba besando, le besaba con cariño, diciéndole que también le correspondía.

Y allí bajo la lluvia ambas naciones demostraron ese sentimiento que se habían estado guardando durante toda la guerra.

Antonio despertó en su cama con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se incorporó llevándose una mano a la zona afectada, no le hacía falta oír los disparos, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-Ahí van otros diez-murmuró mientras se le escapaba una lágrima de sus ojos esmeraldinos- Requiescat in pace-murmuró para las diez personas que había sentido morir.

_**Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser**_

_**Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,**_

_**Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser**_

_**Solo amigos, solo amigos...**_

* * *

><p>Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, acercándose al ventanal por el cual se colaban los rayos de la luna, abrió le ventanal y salió al balcón, por el cual unas rosas rojas estaban trepando. Miró al cielo, varias nubes de color negruzco se acercaban por el oeste, pronto llovería.<p>

-como aquel día- murmuró mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios, recordando el sabor a vodka de la boca rusa.

_**Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer**_

_**Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal**_

_**¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido**_

_**¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos**_?

Antonio tomó entre sus dedos una de las rosas que había logrado llegar hasta la barandilla, suspiró habían pasado ya seis años desde que terminó su guerra, cuatro años en los que no había dejado de pensar en cierto ruso de ojos violetas al cual amaba. Notó un dolor en el dedo, se había clavado una de las espinas de la rosa y estaba sangrando.

-Genial, hasta tú me castigas por pensar en él-medio bromeó mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca para lamer las gotas carmesí que se escapaban.

_**Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón**_

_**La opción más difícil sería la mejor**_

_**Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción**_

_**¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?**_

Antonio volvió a mirar el cielo, se sentía tan triste, hacía dos días había vuelto a ver a Iván, pero este no se le había acercado, ni siquiera le había mirado, no le culpaba, era un secreto a voces las palizas que recibía de su "jefe" cuando mostraba algún sentimiento hacia el eslavo, siempre que recibía alguna paliza trataba de negar cualquier cosa, le decía que solo eran amigos, nada más, solo simples amigos, cosa que era mentira.

_**Este mundo que se descompone lentamente**_

_**Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino**_

_**Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas**_

_**Las desconecto de mí**_

Antonio mira al horizonte, escucha unos nuevos disparos y se agarra el pecho, ahí van otros ocho presos que no volveran a ver la luz del sol, su mundo se ha descompuesto, y por mucho que su gente siga luchando desde las sombras parece que nada pueda arreglarlo, todo ha cambiado, incluso él, ahora ya casi nunca sonrie, no tiene por que hacerlo, no necesita fingir ante nadie que está bien, que todo va bien, pues ya no recibe visitas.

_**Gritando con mi ronca voz**_

_**Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano**_

_**Nada ha quedado al final**_

_**Del desencajado de mí**_

Un grito resuena en la noche, un gritó de frustración de liberación, un grito que parece surgido de los infiernos. España grita mientras cae de rodillas en el suelo del balcón abrazándose.

-Mi casa-llora- esta ya no es mi casa, no reconozco mi casa.

_**Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron**_

_**En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos**_

"_**No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre**_

_**Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas**_

_**Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,**_

_**Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser**_

_**Solo amigos, solo amigos...**_

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna incidía sobre la figura de casi dos metros que trataba inútilmente conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos violetas, en su mente se dibujaban los ojos verdes de la persona que había logrado derretir su capa de hielo a base de calidas sonrisas.<p>

_**Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender**_

_**Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos**_

_**Jamás florecerán otra vez**_

_**Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos**_

_**Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho**_

Iván no quería pensar en nada, por que pensar significaba pensar en Antonio, en la última vez que se vieron y él, por miedo a las represalias que podría sufrir el moreno, ni se le acercó, le rehuyó como se rehuye a la peste, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que el otro le mandaba, muy a su pesar, pues le amaba. Pero lo suyo debía terminar, por el bien del hispano.

_**Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos**_

_**Tú linda sonrisa**_

_**Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente**_

_**Lo peor que pudimos,**_

Le recordaba, todos los días recordaba la cálida sonrrisa con la que le recibió, le sonrió de tal manera que de su cabeza se fueron las compensaciones que quería pedir, lo único en lo que pensó fue en lo lindo que era ese muchacho y en que si él sería el elegido para derretir su corazón

-no pienses en eso- se recriminó mentalmente- solo te harás daño.

_**Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas**_

_**En esta continua y acabada relación,**_

_**Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión**_

_**Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti**_

_**Pero, debo hacerlo,**_

_**Mi mente esta atormentada, me siento morir,**_

_**Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación,**_

_**El dolor es agudo**_

Pero es inútil, su mente viaja a aquella despedida, a aquel beso con sabor a primavera, el último beso, inconscientemente se lleva el pulgar a los labios, recordando el tacot carnoso de aquella fruta prohibida. La decisión estaba tomada, no quería que España sufriese por lo que le dejaría tranquilo, no intentaría comunicarse con él, se agarró el pecho, dolía, era un dolor tan agudo como si le estuviesen partiendo el alma, la decisión estaba tomada, aunque doliera.

_**El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,**_

_**Está muriendo diariamente**_

_**Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,**_

_**Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás**_

_**Solo una vez,**_

_**Solo una vez,**_

_**Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad**_

_**Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días**_

* * *

><p>El alba llega en ambos países, ambas naciones duermen, uno en su cama y otro en el suelo del balcón, ambos están dormidos con lágrimas en los ojos, han pensado en que ya no pueden estar juntos por culpa del odio, por culpa de la forma de pensar de sus jefes.<p>

_**Gritando con mi ronca voz**_

_**Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano**_

_**Nada ha quedado al final**_

_**Del desencajado de mí**_

_**El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,**_

_**Está muriendo diariamente**_

_**Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,**_

_**Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás**_

Ambos se levantan a la vez y miran el sol que sale, no hay marcha atrás no pueden estar juntos, es imposible, pero los sentimientos siempre quedarán, en secreto seguirán amándose, deseando que el encierro del hispano termine y puedan reunirse de nuevo en aquel angar y volver a unir sus labios.

_**Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,**_

_**Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser**_

_**Solo amigos, solo amigos...**_

_**Todo ha terminado.**_

¿o no?

* * *

><p>Esperamos que os haya gustado<p> 


End file.
